daddy's girl
by little princess of mercury
Summary: a song fic feed back is great


Daddy's girl

By: little princess of mercury

Author's note: I got the inspiration for this story by a song on youtube I knew that I had to write this story and that it was going to end up sad. Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or the song daddy's girl

_From pigtails to perfume_

_I'm growing up so soon_

_Going to parties_

_I love having my own room_

_Don't spend much time at home now_

_These's so much to do_

_But I know , its true_

Sixteen year old Rini sat at her vanity and put up her hair into pigtails like her momma had shown her when she was little. To her it seemed like life was going by so fast. She was going to a ball every other night because she had to find a suitor. She looked around her room and smiled loving the down to earth décor that wasn't what would think a princess would have. She spent most of her time on the moon training for when she would wield the silver crystal. She looked at her time schedule thinking that there was not enough time in the day to do everything but when she got down to lunch she smiled cause she saw that she was having lunch with her papa.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world He's taught me_

_Right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

Growing up she learned so much from her daddy. He taught her what to do and how to act. Her mother tried to teach her these things but when you are fighting to keep the planet safe it doesn't leave much time at home. She knew it was her daddy that kept her going each day.

_I fill up my diary_

_With all my dreams and hopes_

_My future keeps changing_

_Like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me_

_But even though he's so nice_

_I know inside_

At the end of the day she laid in bed and wrote in her diary. She wrote about her day and about the latest suitor that her parents had introduced her too. He was nice enough but she had a meeting with Pluto the scout of time and asked if he was the one and all Pluto said was that it was up to her on that. She looked over at her vanity and stared at the twinkle bell that had sat there since she had came home 6 years ago. She knew deep down that Helios the priest of Elysion was the one for her but she knew that while she loved him dearly he father did not approve of the match since they both had different duties and would hardly get to see each other and until that changed she would stay away from the priest in the waking world.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world He's taught me_

_Right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

She knelt before her mother at her coronation as she repeated the words that she knew by heart and. And at her mother's word she stood and turned to face the people no longer simply sailor mini moon but as sailor moon defender of the planet. She caught her father's eye and smiled at his nod knowing that without his teaching she would never had made it that far. She knew that she would always be his girl.

_Soon I'm gonna be all on my own_

_I feel ten feet tall_

_I'm not that little girl anymore_

_I can do it all_

20 year old Small lady Serenity walked into the throne room. She sat down in the throne taking over while her parents were ill. The best doctor's in the system were with them trying to figure out why they were ill. Her own husband was in Elysion praying for their recovery. She smile at the memory of when here father gave in and gave his little girl his blessing.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world He's taught me_

_Right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

A few weeks later she sat in her father's room as he tried to be brave for her. They both knew that he didn't have much time and they spent the time talking about the past both in the 20th century when she was young and fighting to protect those she loved and all of the times in the 30th century that they had together. She smiled and told him that it was ok and that mother was waiting for him up there. She had passed on earlier in the week and she knew that the only reason he father had not succumbed to the illness was so that she wouldn't be alone in her grief.

_The greatest gift in the world_

_Is being daddy's girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_Right from the heart_

A few days later she sat in the church next to her husband with her court behind her as the reverend talked about all her parents had done in their lives. Soon it was she time to speak. She talked about all the time that her mother had saved her life and how much she loved and missed her mom. She then started to speak about her father. She talked about everything he had taught her and what he did to protect her from the evils of the world. The last thing she said before setting her roses on the caskets of her parents was,

"I'll always be daddy's girl."

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl_

Ok so that's it. I hope that you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the sad ending. Well push the little purple button and tell me what you think.


End file.
